Ice Princess
by Xaile
Summary: What happens when Jack meets a girl who's heart is frozen to the world? Can he break the ice and help her become the Guardian she is ment to be? I wanted to label this story MA for future chapters but the rating tab doesn't have it so mods please don't be mad instead please fix it. Special thanks to chibichibiichigo for the picture of Catherine. Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright just so everyone knows I'm back and I will be working on my Lord of the rings story as well as this one so I may not be updating as often as you guys may like I also have work so that too factors into me not updating fast enough. Please leave me reviews as well as creative criticism so I can make my stories enjoyable. Also this story takes place after the movie and will be rated MA for future chapters. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Prologue

A young child ran through the dark hallways. Her grey eyes that matched the sky on a snowy day darted around for the familure door that lead into her parent's room. Like a good girl she had already dialed 911 and told them her daddy was going after her mommy with a knife but the cops did not believe her as far as they knew she lived alone with her father she had no mother. This made her cry as she hung up knowing no one would come. Finding the door she had been looking for she pushed open the door to see her mother laying on the ground a pool of her own blood circling her.

"MOMMY!" The young girl cried out as she raced to her mother's side. The woman smiled sweetly to her daughter as she stroke the locks that looked like freshly fallen snow.

"You must run. You must never let him find you. When the time comes my spell will be undone and you will need the protection of Frost... look to The Man In The Moon if you ever lose your way… you are Innocence reincarnated." The little girl nodded as she took hold of her mother's hand and began to weep.

"My precious little Ice Princess… Be safe and know I'm always with you…" The woman's hand became limp and her eyes closed. The child stifled a scream as more tears ran down her face. Her world was crashing before her eyes and she had no idea how to stop it. Gathering what little strength she had left the child ran, ran out of the room pass her father who made a grab for her, down the stairs and out the front door never looking back. She would never look back and she would never trust another man as long as she lived.

A/N: Yeah I know bit on the short side but hey I tried. Just thought I give a little background on the girl. Not a lot though a lot was said. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave some helpful advice and comments like I made mention earlier. Thank you and hopefully I get the next one out soon.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: From now on if I have anything important to say I will post the A/N at the bottom of the chapter so you guys can enjoy… ENJOY ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 1

It has been 10 years since the murder of the young girl's mother. 10 years that turned her from a 7 year old child to a 17 year old woman with short white hair and grey eyes devoid of all emotion. A woman that now laid on top of a red shingled roof staring up at the full moon as snow fell around her.

"Mom told me to turn to you when I was lost… so tell me Man in the Moon what do I do now? What am I suppose to do in this small town of Burgees?" The girl glared up at the moon as no answer came to her silent plea of help. Sitting up from where she was laying down she was about to climb back inside the window when she saw a figure fly across the sky. He had white hair a blue hoodie and brown pants. He was smiling and having a good time to flips and turns in the night sky. Here she was sitting on the roof feeling miserable and there he was having a good time. Gathering a bunch of snow in her hand and packing it nice and tight she flung it at the teen hitting him square in the face. She watched as the boy fell out of the sky and into a snow bank. Picking his head out of the snow he looked around to see where it had come from.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! NOW KNOCK IT OFF!" The boy looked at her surprise written on his face. At once she regretted yelling at him for at once he was back in the air and flew right over to her.

"You can see me?! How is that possible? How old are you?" He flew around her in circles studying her as if she was an object to be looked at. Getting annoyed and dizzy from his circling around her, she grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie and yanked.

"One yeah I can see you I'm no idiot, two its possible because clearly I see you, three my age is none of your damn business and four…" Her thoughts trailed off when she got sight of his ice blue eyes that now watched her intently. She shook her head and let him go.

"Four I should be asking who the hell you think you are flying around like it's no big deal." The young teenage boy smiled and tucked his feet under him so he would be sitting Indian style on the roof.

"Well if you can see me you obviously know me… take a guess." "I'm not in the mood for guessing games. Just get out of here and don't come back." Once again she made for the edge but this time the boy grabbed her around the waist. "Aww… that's no fun come on guess… I'll give you a hint I bring kids snow days." The girl was now pissed she turned around and shoved him away.

"Don't EVER grab or touch me again… Jack Frost." Jack smiled vanished from his face and was replaced by confusion. Why was she so mad? "It seems you know my name after all isn't it great to see someone as great as me?" He jumped into the air and did a flip while the girl smiled darkly at Jack. Seeing her look sent chills down Jack's spine and that's saying something seeing how he was winter itself.

"I don't believe in Jack Frost or any of the Guardians for that matter. I can only see you because I choose to believe all of you existed at one point in time. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back inside where I can get away from your stupidity." The girl spun back around and climbed over the edge back into her room shutting and locking the window in a very stunned Jack Frost's face.

Jack floated in the air for some time before he decided to head to the North Pole and tell North what had just happened. He turned to leave when a small frail voice stopped him.

"Please help… please help her. She's starting to lose her way and once it's gone there will be no turning back for her." Jack looked around to see where the voice had come from just to see a small child standing on the roof with matching white hair and grey eyes. Wait the eyes weren't the same, the woman he had just seen had dead lifeless eyes while this child and innocent eyes. Innocent eyes that looked tiered and begged for help.

"She still believes in the Guardians but she won't let herself admit it for that would mean admitting that her father was right about her mother. Her name is Catherine Silverwing… please help her." The child vanished into silver sparkle leavening Jack with more questions than he had answers. This defiantly called for the Guardians to do something after all this was beyond normal and possible beyond him though he did not want to admit to that… As the thought crossed his mind he decided that he shouldn't tell the others. Maybe he could handle this on his own. After all, the child asked him to help not the others.

"Alright Catherine Silverwing starting tomorrow I'm going to make you believe in the name Jack Frost. We're going to have a little fun." Waving his staff he made more snow fall from the sky his objective, to make a 'Snow day'.

A/N Hope you enjoyied this one and sorry for the Jack bashing but hey at least a little more was found out about Catherine Silverwing like her name lol hope you guys continue to enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 2

It was dark crying could be heard and Catherine had no idea where it was coming from. Looking around she began to wonder around trying to figure out where it was coming from eventually she found what she was looking for. It was a younger her crying her mother's body lying on the floor.

"You must run. You must never let him find you. When the time comes my spell will be undone and you will need the protection of Frost... look to The Man In The Moon if you ever lose your way… you are Innocence reincarnated." Catherine shook her head why was this scene playing again? She had not had this dream since she was 13 she had hoped it stopped for good. The scene faded and she was surrounded by darkness again only difference was the younger her was still there but she had stopped crying. The child stood up and looked at Catherine smiling weakly.

"You must trust in Frost… if you don't all will be lost… please remember what your father said before he killed your mother… remember me…" The little girl faded in silver mist leaving Catherine confused.

At once Catherine woke with a start heaving slightly at the dream she just had. What was going on and how was she suppose to trust Frost? Frost was nothing more the ice on windows during the winter. She didn't get it and just shook the thoughts from her head. Running her fingers through her messy hair she sighed and looked at her clock. It was 5 am and she only sighed once again. It was early and she had stuff she needed to get done for the day. Slowly she got out bed and went to her closet. She pulled out blue denim pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a pair of black ankle boots. She then went to her dresser and pulled out a crimson lace bra, matching panties and a pair of black socks. Her next destination the bathroom, once inside she started the shower waiting for the water to warm up before she stripped herself of her crimson tank top and powder blue sweat pants. Once her undergarments where off she stepped into the shower and began to scrub herself clean. After about an hour of washing herself she got out dried her body off and got dressed. Looking in the bathroom mirror she was surprised by her image. Where her hair once looked like freshly fallen snow it now looked darker. It was more of a grey now then white and her eyes that once resembled the sky on a snowy day looked darker as well. What was going on? What was happening to her? Shaking her head she put the thoughts to the side. Who cares what was going on, all that mattered was trying to get the Man in the Moon to talk to her, to tell her what she is to do next. Once she dried her hair and brushed her teeth she walked back to her room and grabbed her red winter jacket. Slipping it on Catherine went downstairs and out the front door. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight that greeted her. There was at least two feet of snow that littered the ground. Where had it all come from? As if on cue a voice broke the silence.

"What do you think? Not bad huh. It's called a 'Snow Day' ever heard of it?" Looking up Catherine carefully followed the boy with her eyes as he flew down onto the ground before her. She glared at him and smirked the same smile that sent chills down Jack's spine before. Slowly she walked up to him and the next thing Jack knew she had slapped him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Jack placed his hand on his cheek and looked at her surprised. What had he done wrong?

"Your 'Snow Day' may be great for kids but I have WORK. Don't you ever think before you act? Thanks to you I'm probably going to be late. Also did I not make myself clear when I said 'DON'T COME BACK'. Or do you not understand that concept?" Catherine shoved him to the side and began to walk off. Jack was surprised by her reaction. Never in his life has he ever been hit before for doing something he was good at. Bowing his head Jack thought of what she said and could not help but think he might be wrong in trying to help her by himself, maybe he did need the other guardians. No he was not about to give up. Reaching down he grabbed a fist full of snow packed it together and gently blew on it. Smiling Jack then flung the snow ball and hit Catherine in the back of her head.

"I'm not giving up. I'm going to make you believe in me and the others no matter what." Catherine turned around and glared at the teenage boy once again.

"Oh really and how are you going to do that? By pissing me off some more?" Jack smiled and began walking over to her.

"Well I'm going to try and not piss you off but I'm going to do what I do best and try to make you have some fun." Catherine arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"How about we make a deal then, I'll give you one week to make me believe in you. If you manage to do so I'll let you try and make me believe in the others… however if you fail then you are to leave me alone." She held out her hand and waited for Jack's response.

"How about this you give me the one week to make you believe in me and if I manage then you have to let me take you to places you never been to and if I fail I'll leave you alone forever." Jack held his hand out now and Catherine lowered her hand. For some reason she had this nagging feeling that she didn't want him to leave her alone forever… why was she feeling that way? Why was it so bothersome to have him say forever? Not knowing why she decided to change the deal again.

"No, I'll give you two weeks to make me believe in you if you win yes you can take me where ever you want and try to make me believe in the others but if you fail then I want you to stay away from Burgees for the remaining time of winter." Now she held out her hand again and Jack bowed his head lowering his hand. Stay away from Burgees for the rest of the winter? Could he really do that to Jamie and his friends? They believed in him and counted on him… A thought then struck him he could get Jamie and his friends to help him out with this dilemma. If he explained the situation to Jamie he would more than likely be happy to try and help Jack with this problem.

"Alright you have a deal." Jack took Catherine's hand and the next thing he knew he felt a little shock run up his arm. She must have felt it too for she quickly withdrew her hand from his looking at it as if something had happened.

"Alright I'll meet you back her later I have work now." Once again she turned around and began to walk towards the town. Jack smiled he was going to win he had to.

"WAIT! What's your name? You never told me." Once again she stopped and turned her head. "My name is of no importance… I'll tell you eventually though… for now you can call me Ice."

A/N: I tried making it longer this time and again sorry about the Jack bashing. Catherine just doesn't like dealing with men… or teenage boys in this case. ^_^ I'll try to update as soon as possible but please leave reviews so I know if I should continue with this story. Also if you have any ideas you want to give me then feel free to message me. I love getting messages. Thank you for your time I hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 3

All day at work Catherine pondered as to why she had made such a deal with Jack, it made no sense. Now that she was off and walking home she had more time to think on it. He was going to bother her now for two weeks straight trying to make her believe. But when was it she stopped believing? Was it that night when she dreamt her mother would die and no one would be able to help? Or was it the day her father started to act strange? For all she knew it could have been the actual day her nightmare came true seeing her mother covered in blood on the bedroom floor. It didn't matter anymore point was she didn't believe in the 'Famous Guardians' her mother used to talk about. When she was younger she believed in them with all her heart wishing to one day see them. That all changed when she grew up her childhood innocence was gone she would never get it back. As she passed a store window she was forced to do a double take. Was that her standing before her? How could it be? Her hair had gotten darker and her eyes almost seemed lifeless. At once she felt a pain in her chest as if something or someone was squeezing her heart.

"KATIE BELL STINER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Catherine turned her head to look across the street. There was a young girl being scolded by her mother.

"YOU GO BACK INSIDE RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGISE! I CAN'T BELEVE YOU STOLE THAT!" The child smirked and shrugged then ran off.

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" The mother chased after her daughter and disappeared in the crowd.

"That child used to be so innocent what happened to her?" An elder gentle man said while looking at an elderly woman who clearly was his wife.

"I don't know but it seems more and more kids these days are losing their innocent nature and becoming real monsters dear." The couple walked off leaving Catherine alone once more. The pain still did not subside instead it felt like it was getting worse. She even began to feel nauseous her breathing becoming labored. Fear engulfed her mind as to what was happening to her. First her hair then her eyes now her chest what was going on? She needed answers and the only one who could give them to her was The Man In The Moon but he was not talking.

"ICE!" A familure voice rang through her head and she prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. Sure enough it was him Jack Frost worry in his eyes and he was speeding towards her. He was the last person she wanted to see the last person she wanted to see her like this… wait did she seriously just think that? Why would she care how he saw her?

"I'm taking you home. No arguing." Darkness slowly crept into her vision as the last thing she heard or saw was Jack.

Jack laid Catherine down on her bed worry written on his face. What had happen to her why was she in pain? Why was her hair darker then when he first met her?

"The innocence in the world is dieing and so is she… hurry up Frost your running out of time." Jack looked around the room and saw no one. Where did the voice come from and what did it mean by she's dieing? So many questions yet no answers could be found. What was he going to do? Well the first step was to make sure Catherine or rather Ice, as she told him to call her, had to wake up. Walking over to her bed he sat down and placed his hand upon her head. She had no fever yet her face looked so pale.

"Mother…" A tear had fallen from Catherine's face and Jack just wiped it away. He needed to know what was going on in her dream and what had happened in her past… maybe it was time to tell the other guardians. Jack sat there pondering what he should do when a voice snapped him back to reality.

"I told you not to touch me. Why did you bring me back here?" Catherine had woken up and was now sitting up staring blankly at the guardian of fun.

"I had to, do you really think I would leave you out there in pain? What happened anyways?" Catherine bowed her head and shrugged.

"I don't know…" Catherine sighed and got out of bed. She walked to the window and started to climb to the roof. Jack seeing her intention quickly picked her up bridal style and flew out the window.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Catherine screamed as she wrapped her arms around Jack.

"I'm taking you to see a friend of mine. I'm going to start making you believe tonight." Catherine's eyes widened. Why did he care so much if she believed or not?

"Look I know I'm hot but you really should be looking at the scenery it's beautiful from up here." Catherine blushed and looked away from him. He was right the sight was amazing it was truly a winter wonderland. Snow covered the ground and trees. Frost had build up on windows making lovely patterns. Was this the work of Jack Frost?

"…wow…" Jack smiled at seeing the amazement in her eyes. He was glad there was some sort of reaction in her instead of the lifeless angry look she always gave.

"I see you have no comment. Does that mean you think I'm hot?" Catherine looked back at him her cheeks were slightly red but she did not care she gave the teen a glare. However her glare faded when she saw his smile and how his eyes lit up with joy. How could she be mad at him now?

"No comment… we there yet?" Jack smiled and nodded as he landed on the ground at the park.

"Hey Jack is she the one you were talking about?" Catherine looked at the adult before her. The adult had unkept brown hair and brown eyes to match. He wore blue jean pants and a green shirt with a brown winter vest over it. Catherine tilted her head to the side. How did this adult see Jack Frost?

"Catherine this is Jamie Bennett. He was my first believer and he still believes in us. That's why he can see me. His sister Sophie is a guardian as well. She's the Guardian of Whishes, it's a long story. I might tell you one day." Catherine nodded and her attention was drawn back to Jamie when he cleared his throat.

"So Jack, are you going to put her down so we can get started?" Both Jack and Catherine blushed at Jamie's comment. Immediately Jack placed Catherine back on the ground and walked over to Jamie giving the man a hug. Catherine didn't like the feeling that suddenly washed over her when Jack put her down. She somehow felt lost and it frighten her for some reason. Shaking her head she mentally scolded herself for letting such a weak thought cross her mind.

"So what did you tell Jamie exactly? Why is he here?" Jack let go of Jamie and grind leaning on his shepherd's crook looking staff. Wait a staff, did he always have that? Why was she just realizing it now?

"I told him everything even our deal. He agreed to help me make you believe and at no point did you say I couldn't ask for help." Catherine glared her chilling look and Jack immediately braced himself for either a mental attack or a physical attack.

"I know what I said in the deal mister Frost. When you think about it not once did I mention that I would take part in any of your plans or even listen to what you have to say. So Jack what are you going to do if I'm not taking part in your plan?" Jack was stunned, she was right she didn't have to take part in his plan. His plan relied on her taking part in the activities he had planned though. Seeing the worried look on Jack's face Jamie reached down gathered snow in his hand and made a snowball. At once he threw it at the girl breaking the heavy atmosphere.

"Well my understanding is sooner or later you're going to take part if you don't like being hit by snowballs constantly. You don't strike me as the type of girl that will stand around and do nothing while being hit." Jack smiled and made his own snow ball and threw it at her. Catherine glared at both guys. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: I think I might have made this one a little too long sorry about that guys. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Looks like Catherine is starting to warm up. Oh and just so you know the next one might have a time skip because I'm not going to write about the full two weeks. Also I thought it was cute how much of a crush Sophie Bennett had on Bunnymund so I'm thinking of writing a fanfic about the two of them after I'm done with this one. Also I'm enjoying this one a lot more and I have more ideas for this one so The Guardian Of Magic will be updated less frequently sorry to those who are enjoying both stories. Thank you and don't forget to leave reviews and messages I love them.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 4

Jack had finally taken her home and she was now in bed staring at her ceiling. She had to admit it was fun but that didn't mean she believed in him yet… or did she? It was still too soon to tell. Sighing she climbed out of bed and moved to her window. Looking up at the night sky she could only sigh as she felt as if a sudden weight was placed on her shoulders.

"I wish you would talk to me Man in the Moon… I need answers not riddles. What's happening to me? Please send me a sign or anything just so I know what to do next."

"You need to open up more. You can't keep your emotions inside you nor your past hidden. You need to face the truth." Catherine quickly turned around and came face to face with a young teenage girl about her age with unkempet long blonde hair and fascinating green eyes. She had a long white dress that sparkled in the moon light her whole body gave off a special glow.

"Who are you? And how do you know what I must do? Wait how did you get into my room?" Catherine was confused and didn't like the idea that someone entered her room without her knowing.

"My name is Sophie and I'm the Guardian of Wishes. You made a wish and here I am to help you as best I can." The young girl bowed and smiled.

"Guardian of wishes huh… if your truly here to help then why hasn't moon man answered me yet?" Sophie sighed and shook her head. She walked over to Catherine's bed and patted the spot next to her. Catherine rolled her eyes and sat next to the girl.

"Well?" Sophie was clearly pondering what to say then nodded her head.

"The Man In The Moon only speaks to those not on the right track. If he has not said a word it means you're on the right track and will reach your destination soon. Your mother was a good friend of mine when we were teenagers. What your father said about her was true though you need to believe in that and you need to believe in the guardians once more. They will be there for you when you really need them especially Frost." Catherine sat there in shock. This woman KNEW her mother. This guardian was friends with her mother how was that possible? It couldn't be true and her dads words where they really true too. Could she believe again? Coming out of her shocked state she wanted to ask Sophie more questions but the guardian was gone. She now sat there contemplating if what just happened really transpired or just a dream of a wishful girl. Deciding she had had enough Catherine went to bed curling up under her blankets. She would figure things out in the morning.

Jack Frost was sitting on Catherine's roof this entire time. He wanted to be there when she woke up so he could drag her off for some more fun and games. Looking up to the moon Jack smiled and waved his staff. Snow began to fall from the sky once more. Freshly fallen snow was always the best to play in not to mention he wanted to see her face light up again at the winter wonderland he created. Jack shook his head why did he care so much about her? Why did he car so much about her believing in him and why did it matter if he saw her face light up? An unfamilure pull could be felt in his chest. Just the thought of her being upset made him uncomfortable.

"Lost in thought Frosty?" Jack stood and spun around ready for a fight if need be. He immediately lowered his guard when he saw it was Sophie.

"Hey shiny what are you doing here? I didn't make a wish." Jack casually leaned on his staff and smiled to the blonde haired woman. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"Always the relaxed one… I'm here because Catherine made a wish. I just talked to her and told her a few things that might help you out in your quest. Let us just pray it's not too late." Sophie looked Jack dead in the eyes and saw the confusion in them.

"I know what you're thinking but unfortunately I promised I would keep it secret. I can't tell you or her if I do it would ruin everything. Just know you can and will succeeded in making her believe just don't give up. Oh and Bunnymund wanted me to tell you that 'you're a real winner, you know that? Keeping this a secret from us and not even giving us a hint that your busy with a shela. I won't forget it mate.'" Giggling at Jacks shocked expression Sophie patted him on the back.

"Well I have to go Bunnymund is going to be worried about me if I don't. Take care Jack and know you are truly the best man for this job. Oh and when you get her to believe bring her to the Warren first I'm sure Bunnymud would love to be the next one she believes in again." Jack smirked and nodded, he watched as a soft light enveloped the girl and she was gone as soon as it faded. Grateful for the words of encouragement Jack layed down on the roof and closed his eyes. He could not wait for morning.

A/N: I'm sorry this one was so short but I don't want to put too much in at once and the next one will be the time skip and a little more of Jack and Catherine getting closer after all two weeks of her being pestered by him is bond to change something right? I just want to say a quick shout out to all those who gave me a review THANK YOU SO MUCH! But one person in particular is the best and her story is amazing too so you should go read it her name is chibichibiichigo and like I said she is amazing if not for her I would not be writing my stories. Till next time thank you and good bye.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 5

Catherine could not believe all that had transpired in the past 13 days. Jack was really doing his hardest and Jamie was right there helping beside him. Today was the last day of the deal and she somehow felt sad. Did she believe in him or didn't she? She was completely unsure of herself. Between snowball fights, snow angels, and snow men she was completely unsure of herself and of him. Today was his last shot, what happened today would be the deciding factor in her believing. Her chest suddenly felt tight as she remembered their deal. If she didn't believe he would be gone for the rest of winter. She didn't want that she wanted him to stay and pester her more…

"What the hell am I thinking?! Its Frost why on earth would I want Frost to stick around?!" Sighing she came to a stop where she was suppose to meet Jack. It was the small pond outside of Burgess and now it was completely frozen over. She just stared at it and its beauty till a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nice isn't it. Here I got these for you. You're going to need them." Turning around she saw Jack and he was holding a pair of white Ice skates in his hands. Did he honestly expect her to put those on? She's never been skating before and she didn't trust the ice.

"No thanks Frosty but I much prefer solid ground not slippery." Jack smiled weakly and held the skates out to her.

"Please. This is my last shot after all and I want to spend time on the ice with you." At once Jack mentally slapped himself why on earth did he say it like that? What the hell was he thinking? Knowing her she would probably glare at him and make a sarcastic remark the bit worse than the cold. To his surprise she took the skates from him. Her face had turned red and she tried to hide that little fact from Jack. Who was she to deny him his final attempt?

"Fine but you have to help me. I've never done this before. I've always been too afraid to try." Jack smiled and knelt down helping her remove her black boots and place the skates on. To her surprise they actually fit her foot as if they were custom made for her.

"Where did you get these from anyway? I don't quite see you walking into a store and paying for them." Jack smiled and stood up after he finished lacing her skate.

"North, though you would probably now him as Santa Clause. He helped me with them after all he knows everything. Now come on lets go Ice." If it was even possible Catherine's cheeks became even redder when Jack took her hand. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she let him escort her on to the ice. At once fear gripped her as her balance became shaken.

"Jack… I don't think-" "You can do this I won't let go till your ready I promise." His smile was so reassuring and his eyes held nothing but truth and something else she could not quite place. She looked down to avert her eyes from his and that's when she realized he was on the ice bare foot.

"Where are your skates?" Jack laughed and slowly began to move backwards.

"Don't need them now push off with your left foot and glide on the right. You need to pick up your leg when doing so or you won't get far." Nodding her head Catherine did as she was told and found herself gliding across the ice.

The two spent the entire day skating on the ice. Catherine found herself enjoying this sport a lot and never wanting it to end. Jack glided across the ice right to her so he was beside her.

"You look so beautiful…" She quickly looked at Jack her face turning red and tripping over her own feet right into him. The two fell on the Ice Jack on top of Catherine faces inches apart. Jack was beat red as was she but for some reason Catherine enjoyed it and her mind went blank. Her body then took over and her lips meet his. Jack was surprised by the sudden act but it felt right to him. He leaned in closer deepening the kiss and getting no objections from her. When they parted for air Catherine was bright red. Did she really just do that and why did she feel upset that he pulled away?

"Catherine… my real name is Catherine but call me Cat for short." Jack smiled and got off her. He then offered his hand to her to help her up and she took it.

"Sorry… for… umm kissing you like that I have no idea what I was-" Jack just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her this time. His lips were cold and she liked it once more she did not object to the kiss instead she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss that she never wanted to end. Pulling apart for air once more Cat layed her head on Jack's chest and closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? Why was she falling for the spirit of winter the man who made it snow? That's when it hit her, she did believe in him after all who else could bring such fun to a winter wonderland?

"You win… you can take me anywhere you want… I believe in you Jack Frost the spirit of winter and the guardian of fun." Jack smiled not only did he get a kiss from her twice but now she was telling him she believed in him. This was the best day so far.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Jack hoped she did not he wanted to take her to North's place tonight but first he had to make a stop at the Warren he did promise Sophie after all.

"No, why do you ask?" She took a step back from him to look into his icy blue eyes. Joy and excitement were all she saw in them and that made her smile.

"You should do that more. Smile that is you look beautiful. Anyways I want to take you someplace tonight if that's alright with you." Cat blushed a deep crimson but nodded her head in response to him.

"Alright lets get off the ice and get you into your boots again so you can walk around where I want to take you." Taking her by the hand they both skated back to where her boots where discarded. Once off the ice Jack helped Cat get out of her skates and into her black ankle boots. He then proceeded to remove a snow globe from his hoodie pocket causing Cat to look at it confused.

"This is how we'll travel fist stop the Warren." After speaking those words he threw the globe and a portal opened up. Cat looked at it amazed but did not feel comfortable she suddenly felt scared like her whole world was about to be turned upside down. Seeing her hesitate, Jack took her hand and gently squeezed it to reassure the girl.

"It's okay Cat I'll be with you the entire time. We're going to see Bunnymund and his girl Sophie. They're a nice couple but Bunny is a giant Kangaroo don't let him fool you." Jack's eyes lit up with joy as a smile played across his face. Somehow Cat did not believe that a guy with the name Bunnymund was a Kangaroo but more likely to be a rabbit. She nodded her head none the less and walked through the portal with Jack at her side.

Standing in the shadows stood a man with ragged black hair his eyes were a murderous gray. He looked dangerous and his strong built added to that danger. Quietly he watched the two on the ice in discus he would not allow this to go on much longer but he knew that Jack Frost would pose a challenge. So all he had to do was a little bit of waiting till the girl was alone and hope the Man In The Moon did not interfere again like it did when she was 10.

He would have her destroyed before she became the guardian kids needed and seeing her with a guardian wasn't making him feel any better. His eyes turned into a deathly glare as he watched Jack open a portal and walked into it with the girl. Where was he taking her? How long would they be gone for? He was pissed for this meant he now had to search for her again. This time it wasn't the moon that interfered but Jack Frost and he would pay dearly.

A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Cat is really starting to warm up to Jack and take note she isn't effected by his cold skin how great is that! Well more to come in the next chapter message me and leave reviews I love them it helps me to understand if you guys like it or not. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Bye


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 6

It was a strange feeling going through the portal but what Cat saw next was even weirder. There were millions of eggs walking around and jumping into strangely colored water. What surprised her even more was the six maybe even seven foot tall rabbit with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders and bright green eyes. This had to be Bunnymund and he was helping the eggs into the water.

"Hey there kangaroo what's up preparing for Easter already?" The Bunny turned and faced Jack with a glare his left eye slightly twitching.

"What about you Frosty planning to ruin my day again? Or are you planning something else? I won't have any of it mate." "He's actually trying to get me to believe in you and the rest of the guardians again. Got a problem with that?" Cat glared at the Australian sounding bunny this was going to be a long night and she wasn't looking forward to it. Bunnymund looked to the girl and smiled weakly.

"You don't have to glare at him Catherine, it's second nature for him and Jack to fight. Don't take it the wrong way they are good friends after all too." Bunny turned around and smiled. Sophie was standing behind him with a grin on her face and Bunny just walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you Sophie, how was your brother?" "He's doing fine as well as his wife and kids." Jack cleared his throat getting the attention of the oversized bunny and his girl.

"If you two don't mind I'd like to show Cat around. After all I am trying to make her believe here and she is very stubborn in doing so." Cat glared at jack and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I am not. It's just hard to believe in something when you been through hell and back." Thinking of all she's been through made her depressed but she wasn't going to show it not now not ever.

"Alright then I'll give ya a tour of the place. Come on." Bunny waved his hand and started to walk. Jack took Cat's hand and began to drag her off further into the Warren.

How much time went by Cat did not know all she knew was this place was amazing and Bunny was such a nice person, umm animal thing. Every now and then he would stop to help one of his eggs out or stop to explain something that she didn't understand. Eventually they got to paint some eggs themselves and ride on giant looking eggs made of stone covered in moss. The place was beautiful, a place where it was spring all year round with lush green grass beautiful flowers and stone pillars that made it look like ancient ruins. It truly was a magnificent place. If such a place could exist then maybe the Ester Bunny was real. Who was she kidding he stood right before her a smile plastered on his face holding the girl of his dreams. Would she ever find that with Jack? Her eyes slightly widened in shock why the hell was she thinking of Jack that way? He was a man and she hated men because of what her father did. But she let him take her hand, she let him hold her and she even KISSED him. What was she doing and why was she acting this way? She had to stop before she got hurt.

"-now?" Cat was taken from her thoughts as she heard the last word in Jack's statement.

"What was that I wasn't listening to what you were saying?" "I said do you believe in the Ester Bunny now?" Cat sighed did she? If she did this was the fastest convincing Jack did so far after all it took him two weeks to get her to believe in him.

"I don't know… everything here is like a dream. If this place is real, then why can't the Ester Bunny be real?" Cat looked at Bunnymund and saw the hope in his eyes. Hope that is what he was the guardian of her mother used to tell her. Shaking her head she sighed.

"You win again Frost the Bunny is real. The guardian of hope is real just like the guardian of fun." As the words left her moth her hair became lighter it was now gray not the pure white that it once was but it was getting there. Sophie smiled at the sight and placed her finger to her lips looking at Jack and Bunny as if reading their minds.

"So where are you off to now Frosty?" Bunny asked a smile on his face knowing he was believed in again by this girl, this teen who has been through so much.

"I was thinking North's place. I have to thank him for the skates I got Cat. Besides, the place will amaze her." Cat looked at Jack like he was crazy. Where they really going to Santa's workshop? That was crazy it was located in the North Pole and she had to get some sleep eventually.

"Jack how about you take me home instead. I need to get some sleep." Jack was about to respond when both him and Bunny looked to the sky. The Northern lights covered the sky and that meant they were needed at the North Pole.

"Looks like we're needed at the North Pole, mate." Jack nodded in agreement and looked to Cat.

"Sorry but I have to go to the North Pole it's an emergency guardian stuff. I'll take you to the North Pole and see if North will let you use one of his guest rooms to sleep. Is that alright with you?" Cat nodded. She was more interested in knowing what was going on actually.

"We'll take the tunnels you want to join us Frost?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll race you and beat you." "Don't count on it mate." Bunny tapped his foot and a hole appeared in the ground. At once Jack lifted Cat up and flew down the hole while Bunny got on all fours hopped in and began running. Sophie on the other hand just smiled and vanished.

North was pacing around the globe room the Man in the Moon had showed him images of the other guardians so he assumed that it meant to gather them all together and that is what he did. He had summoned the other guardians and now waited for them to show. As always Toothiana and Sandman were the first to show up.

"What's the emergency North? Are the kids alright?" North shrugged.

"I don't know we must wait for the others to show. Manny has asked for all of us to be here." Tooth looked surprised and nodded her head.

"Understood." Not long after Sophie showed up a smile on her face.

"Hi guys Bunny and Jack are takeing the tunnels so they should be here soon. Catherine is with them and she's feeling a bit sleepy is it alright if she used one of your guest rooms North?" North looked confused. Why was Jack bringing her here? As if reading his mind Sophie answered.

"He's trying to get her to believe in everyone again. If she doesn't… well let us just say something bad will happen. Please don't ask what." North nodded and soon after Bunny and Jack both showed up popping out of a hole in the ground.

"Ha beat ya mate told ya couldn't out run a bunny." Jack placed Cat down and smirked.

"I was carring someone this time so it slowed me down Kangaroo." Cat glared and growled at Jack only to make him jump in surprise.

"Whoa don't get me wrong I'm not calling you fat all I'm saying is that there was extra weight." Cat punched him in the arm and glared a chilling glare at him. What the hell did she see in him?

Jack sighed knowing he was in the dog house and Bunny only smiled and snickered at the teen's problem. Cat looked around the room it was big and had a giant globe with small gold dots decorating it all around. What was this place? Her eyes then landed on a part human part hummingbird lady. Her skin was tan and instead of hair she had feathers that made a curved upward style. Her eyes were violet and instead of clothes her body was covered in mini feathers, but starting at her waist she had longer feather that draped down to her knees giving the appearance of a skirt. Seeing Cat looking at her the woman smiled.

"Hi my name is Toothiana but you can call me Tooth. Do you brush well?" At once Tooth flew over to the girl and started to poke around in her mouth.

"Oh my, your teeth are sparkly like fresh snow how beautiful. This is amazing." "Tooth hand out of mouth." Cat took a step back from the woman as she flew off to the side muttering an apology. Cat looked to the man who spoke. He was a big man with bright sapphire eyes a long beard and a white mustache. He was wearing cassock-style pants and a red plaid shirt. Was this North? He looked like Santa from what her mother told her but for some reason she didn't think he would have a Russian accent.

"Hello dear my name is North. You might know me as Santa. Many do you not only one." Cat nodded and looked at the other person there if he could even be called a person. He looked as if he was made up entirely of golden sand. He was short and garbed in and outfit that looked like a one piece suit. His hair was styled into five points and glittered in the light. It was completely unnatural. The only thing that looked slightly normal we're his golden brown eyes. He smiled sweetly at her and a bunch of images flashed above his head. Cat nodded at him and everyone looked at her surprised.

"You understood that?" Jack asked not believing what he saw. Cat only nodded.

"Yeah he said he was the Sandman or Sandy for short and that it was a pleasure to meet me. What's my name?" Cat shrugged as everyone looked surprised and the Sandman smiled. Finally someone who understood what he was saying.

"As for my name it's of no importance… but seeing how Jack, Sophie and Bunny know it… It's Catherine Cat for short. So what's going on here that these guys had to rush over?" North smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Manny has asked us here as to why I not know. This is guardian business and you look tired you may use guest room to sleep." Cat smiled her cold eyes barring into the man sending chills down his spine.

"That's quite alright I'm very curious to know what the Man in the Moon has to say. I've been trying to get him to talk to me for the past year now. So I'm curious to know what it is he has to say." Silence covered the room. Everyone was surprised to hear her say that she talks to Manny as well. Jack leaned on his staff this was getting interesting. As all stood around trying to figure out what to say the light of the moon shone through the opening in the roof of the globe room and a shadow began to take form on the floor. Everyone's attention was now drawn to it even Cat's. She watched in silence as the shadow began to take form of a man. Once the form was complete her eyes widened in surprise. Why him? What did he have to do with any of this?

"Who's that? I never seen him before, but obviously he's a new threat. What do we do?" Tooth exclaimed looking slightly panicked at the fact that she didn't know this man.

"It's Jacob… a man I don't want to see ever again. He destroyed everything… and he's after me…" Cat's eyes held no emotion as she spoke even her voice sounded lost, withdrawn, and dead even. The guardians looked at her sadness written on their faces as they saw her expression. Who was this guy to her? As Jack was about to ask the light of the moon shifted to the Guardian seal causing the giant 'G' in the center to twist, move down and open. It made room for a giant blue crystal that came from the ground once it was fully out of the ground the guardians even Cat gathered around it and watched as a form began to take shape.

"You know what this means. We're getting another guardian. I wonder who it will be." Tooth said as she fluttered about.

"Yeah, but this also means we won't be able to beat this new threat so easily. Remember the last two times this happened we had a hard time beating the enemy. I don't like it at all mates." Bunny voiced his opinion staring intently at the crystal all the while praying it wasn't the ground hog. Once the image was clear, everyone stared in shock but Sophie. She knew this would happen Cat's mother had told her so long ago. Cat on the other had was shakeing her head.

"That can't be right. I'm not immortal I'm human and I have no powers what the hell is he thinking?" Turning around and looking up to the moon Cat glared.

"IS THIS YOUR FUCKING ANSWER?! WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME YOURSELF!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING ME THROUGH!?" She was pissed what was going on why was he talking to these guys about her and Jacob? It wasn't any of their business what was going on in her life yet Manny was making it theirs.

"Cat calm down and let us figure this out okay." Jack walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. At once she surged it off and spun around.

"Don't touch me. Never touch me. I need to lay down this is too much." Jack was surprised by her reaction. Was he back at square one with her? That's when he noticed her hair got darker again this time it was almost black. Everyone noticed and like before Sophie placed her fingers to her lips to keep everyone quiet about it. Nodding his head to Sophie then looking back to the young upset teen North softly spoke.

"Jack, take her to guest room we will figure this out in morning." Jack nodded and started to walk away Cat following right behind him. She wasn't sure herself but she could have sworn she saw hurt in Jack's eyes. Why was she being so cold towards him and why did her chest suddenly hurt again? It wasn't the same kind of pain she felt when Jack took her home but a different kind. One that made her felt upset as if she wanted to cry. Cry that sounded like a good idea right now but she hadn't cried since her mother died. Did she even remember how to cry?

It wasn't long till Jack stopped and opened a door stepping inside. Cat followed and immediately went over to the bed. She crawled under the blankets and sighed.

"Sleep well Cat… sorry if I-" "Stay with me." Jack looked at her confused. What did she just say?

"Please just stay with me while I sleep. I don't want to be left alone… I'm sorry about before I shouldn't have said that to you. You were only trying to comfort me… I'm sorry." A single tear fell from her eye and she whimpered softly. Jack shut the door and moved over to the bed. He placed his staff up against the night stand and crawled under the blankets as well. Once he was laying down on the bed Cat moved closer to him and buried her face in his sweater as tears began to flow freely. Jack was surprised by the sudden action and found himself holding her with one arm and stroking her hair with the other. The two laid there in silence as Cat cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Like always hopped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Cat is really starting to get confused and in the next chapter Sophie tells the guardians what is going on and why they must keep it a secret from Jack and Catherine. Please review or message me so I know I'm not wasting time. I like to hear your opinions they help me make the story better.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 7

Once Cat and Jack had left the room Bunny spoke up.

"What's going on dear? Why does her hair keep doing that? First it goes lighter now it went darker almost black. Spill shela you know something." Sophie nodded and sighed.

"It's a long story Bunny one in which Cat and Jack are not to know. What I say must remain secret or all could be lost. Even now I'm starting to fear that he might be too late." North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny all looked to her waiting for her tale.

"It was back when I was still human a woman named Ice came to me. She was the Guardian of Innocence. The Purity that lays in all children she also had the gift to see the future. At first she was surprised that I could see her for not many children could. She just smiled at me and told me that I was destined for great things and that I must be a pure hearted child to see her. We became fast friends and over time she told me a story about a child that she would have. She said she was going to name her Catherine and that she was going to be the Ice Queen from the story Ice Queen. You know the one where the Ice Queen's mirror brakes and scatters into the wind just to later on pierce a boy in his eye and heart freezing him to the world and his best friend tries to save him. Well she didn't want that for her daughter. She didn't want her to become a frozen hearted child for she was also destined to carry on her mother's legacy as the Guardian or Innocence."Everyone looked on in awe. That explained why Manny wanted her to be a guardian but there were still other questions not answered.

"But that doesn't explain her hair. It explains her harsh attitude but nothing else." Sophie sighed and nodded.

"Well you see the thing is her mother was never supposed to die when she was 7. Her mother was suppose to die on her 17 birthday where she would then inherit her power. I don't know what the future holds for Cat but she was meant to meet us all on her 13 birthday and Jack was meant to prevent her heart from freezing over. He was meant to keep her from turning into the Ice Queen and help her become the guardian of Innocence. But since her mother did die and her powers transferred over to her daughter at an early age things have gone wrong. Kids are no longer acting in innocent ways which is why so many are on the naughty list nowadays North. As Cat becomes closer to becoming the Ice Queen her hair gets darker as do her eyes. It is also affecting the children for the innocence is dieing within Cat. Once it has completely died then no child will act in an innocent manner. They will all be unruly kids not listening and not being nice." North and the other stood in shock this truly was a problem one that needed to get fixed and soon.

"Then who is man? And why did her mother die early?" Sophie bowed her head and shook her head.

"Unfortunately the man is her father and he was the same person who killed her mother. He's trying to kill the innocence in children but he's manly after the Ice Queen's power." At once a bunch of symbols shot across Sandy's head and everyone looked confused, while Sophie just smiled.

"If you're asking how that is possible it's simple. The Ice Queen's power can be obtained in one of two ways. One she is reincarnated in to a child or two, someone kills her. In this case Cat would have to die twice for Jacob to obtain the power. Once so she can turn into the Ice Queen and then a second time as the Ice Queen. If she dies with her hair as black as night and eyes as black as charcoal then she will become the Ice Queen. However if Jack can Turn her hair back to the pure white it once was and her eyes back to gray then when she dies she will become the guardian of Innocence." Sophie walked over to Bunny and hugged him tightly she was worried for Cat. She truly hopped it wasn't too late.

"So we can't tell the kids what's going on but the least we can do is protect her from her father and try to help Jack. How exactly do we do that?" Tooth nodded in agreement.

"Bunny is right how? I mean just talking about her dad made her hair turn dark. What do we do?" Sophie shook her head.

"We make her believe in us and the rest is up to jack. He has to melt her heart. She swore off men because of her father and Jack needs to make her realize not all guys are the same." North laughed at Sophie's statement.

"You mean he has to get her to love him. He won't have problem. I not know of one girl who doesn't find him attractive."

A/N: Well that's Cat's story hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry that there was no Jack and Cat in this one. They will be in the next one though and Cat will open up a bit to Jack. Also if anyone knows about the story Sophie mentioned please tell me the proper name I completely forgot it and guessed that it was called the Ice Queen. Review and message me please I enjoy them a lot thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 8

A pounding headache greeted Cat as she stirred from her sleep. Slowly the events from the night before crept back into her mind. Letting out a soft sigh she allowed her body to feel and what she felt forced her not to move. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and another laid across her back with the attached hand resting on top of her head as if the owner was petting her before falling asleep themselves. Underneath her body was a firm one, warm yet cold at the same time. The mixed temperature of the body was a very welcomed one from her, own hot one. Slowly she opened one eye just to see that she was resting on top of Jack Frost. That explained the mix temperature but she didn't know why she was in such a position. More memories from last night flooded her senses and at once she wanted to cry. That's when it dawned on her Jack actually stayed to comfort her. All through the night she carried at all he did was hold her and let her. Why? Why was he being so nice? Men were mean rude and abusers. They didn't care what a girl felt or how her health was, both mental and physical. So why did he?

"I see your up… want to talk about it? Maybe even get out of here go back to your place so you can straighten up a bit. I can always get you to believe in North later right now though you need time for yourself." Cat lifted her head and looked at Jack's face. His eyes were shut and his lips were neutral. There was no signs that he had spoken or even a sign that he was awake but it was definitely his voice she heard not too long ago.

"Yeah, I would like to go home. A good shower and change of clothes would be nicer looking on me too. As for talking… we really need to because something is up and I'm not getting it." At once she pushed herself off his chest and his arm slipped from her back and waist. His eyes opened up and no joy could be seen in them only worry and fear. For some reason this bothered her. He should not have such a look on his face he should not look so worried and fearful. He was the guardian of fun and yet she managed to strike fear and worry into him.

"Jack are you-" Jack just sat up and placed his arms around her and silenced her with a kiss. Last night as she slept he made a vow to protect her from whatever was happening and once he found out her side of the story he would solve it. There was no turning back for him. His kiss sealed his mental promise.

"Let's go before the others wake." Slipping off the bed Jack grabbed his staff and too out a snow globe from his pocket. He turned and faced her with a smile. If she had not seen the fear and worry last as long as it did in his eyes she would have thought she was imaging in for now mirth and joy sparkled in them. At once she slipped out of bed throwing the covers off and stood next to jack. It wasn't long for the boy to say her place and throw the globe to form the portal they both walked through.

Quietly Sophie watched what had transpired between the two in her bowl of water and smiled. If Cat did not react poorly to Jack kissing her then obviously the girl was excepting of him or just too confused with how to handle the new emotion. Right now she would give the two sometime alone at her place but if the shadow started to creep into the area she would be the one to drag them both back to North's place. For now she could reassure the others Jack would be able to keep her safe till they returned. Waving her hand over the small bowl of water the scenery changed to that of a red roofed house covered in snow. It was however only the outside view and would stay like that so she could monitor the shadows like she had thought before.

Landing in her bedroom Cat looked around. For some reason her place didn't feel as magical to her anymore. It still had a slightly magical feel thanks to Jack but other than that it didn't feel like home. Then again all the other places she stayed at never felt like home but this time she was more aware of it. Was it because of the time she spent at the Warren and even though it was short at North's workshop? Shrugging she walked to her closet pulled out some garments and did the same with her dresser draw.

"Wait on the bed. When I get out we can talk." Jack nodded and did as he was told as he watches her enter the bathroom. With door shut and water running Cat looked herself in the mirror and sighed her appearance had changed drastically and there was no answers for it… well there was one but again that would go back to her having to believe what her father said two days before he murdered her mother. He couldn't be right he had to be lying after all her mother died right before her eyes. Then again that one night when she had made that wish and Sophie appeared to her, even she said her mother was a guardian. So maybe he was telling the truth. She needed to talk to someone and that someone would have to be jack. Quickly she jumped in and out of the shower and quickly got dressed. She was now wearing an ice blue tank top, a snow white jacket, snow white skirt that came just above her knees and black fishnet stockings. She pulled on her Ice blue boots that came just below her knees and quickly brushed booth her teeth and hair. Pulling the door open she walked over and sat beside Jack.

"What's going on between us? I hate men and yet here you are kissing me, and here I am letting you get away with it. It's not right I can't allow this to continue Jack. Men are not supposed to be trusted." Jack looked hurt and sighed he gently took her hand into his and kissed the back of them.

"Then how about you just trust me and no one else? When you think about it I'm just a teenager not a man and you said you're not suppose to trust men you never said anything about trusting teenage boys. Look I want to know what's going on and I care a lot about you so much I can't think straight sometimes. I just want to help you. Please Cat don't push me away let me help you let me stay with you always." Cat Looked Jack in his eyes he was sincere and there was a clear look in his eyes that stated he would not leave her even if she told him too. There was something else in his eyes she could not describe but she for some reason craved it.

"Fine… where do you want me to begin? After all, all I keep hearing is, believing in my past is the key to what is to become. I just don't know what to believe in though." A sigh escaped her lips as she laid her head down on Jack's lap. She needed that closeness right now. She needed to know he was there for her like he said he would be.

"Tell me why you stopped believing in the guardians. Why is it you only believed that we existed at some point in time rather than in the here and now?" Could she tell him? Was she ready to admit to why she stopped believing? She wasn't really sure herself so how could she tell him?

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter short I know but I did it because I figured I could but her whole back story as she saw it in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and also bear in mind I may not update as often as I used to for I just found out about a death in my family so I'm a little distraught. So sorry to my loyal fans who expect the next chapter soon I will try to update as soon as I can. Also SPECIAL THANKS TO Wrayth-Pariah and chibichibiichigo. If not for them I might have stopped a while ago. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS I APPRECIATE IT! Also thank you to those you leave me reviews. They also give me the courage to continue for they let me know I'm not wasting my time. Thank you and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 9

"It was a long time ago. Back when I was 7 I think the night my mother died. That's when I stopped believing I think. Maybe earlier then that I don't know. All I know is I stopped believing because I felt alone like no one was ever there for me only my mother. I felt like an outcast even among the little friends I had. The night my mother died my friends all acted like they didn't know me or even knew who I was." Silence consumed the room, as Catherine thought back on it, as she tried to remember her past both good and bad. Somewhere in her past the answers lied waiting for her to uncover them, just waiting to have the light shined on them.

"Go. Just say what comes to mind even if it is all jumbled up." Cat looked up to Jack's face to see reassurance in his eyes and something else. Something she still could not point out. Twisting her entire body she now laid flat on her back with her head on Jack's lap. She closed her eyes and began to speak once more.

It was mid December and a young child with snow white hair twisted and turned in her bed. A nightmare was brutally holding her in it's grasp not letting her go. It was torturing her making her hear and see things she didn't want to believe. Why was this happening? What was going on? Where was the Sandman to help her if he was real as her mommy said? A woman with the same matching white hair but golden eyes came walking into the room. Gently she placed her hand upon the shivering child's body.

"Listen to me Catherine. My little Ice Princess the Sandman would usually come to fight this evil away, but **** ****** is blocking him from ******* you. He's *********** trying child ******* in him. Don't just rely on your own power to help you break free. ******* and wake from this Nightmare." What was it she said about the Sandman? Why hadn't he come? What was she saying to her? Whatever the woman said made the small child smile, a glitter of gold dust could be seen above the child's head and the nightmare faded. The child however woke with a start and began to cry when she saw her mother's face. The nightmare playing over, in the eyes of the child.

"MOMMY! IT WAS SO SCARY I WAS SO SCARED! THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD! YOU WEREN'T MOVEING NO ONE CAME TO HELP! MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME!" The child cried into her mother's lap completely hysterical at what just happened. The woman sighed it seems her foe had won this round as well. Slowly the seeds of doubt were being planted, which meant slowly she was beginning to not believe in the guardians anymore. However there was still one guardian left and he would be the key to making all this right. There was no way the dark force working against her could ever make her child disbelieve in Jack Frost. It was not possible if anything she may fool herself into believing he once existed but truth was she could never forget him for he was much a part of her as she was to him.

"Hush now child remember what mommy always says, Frost is looking after you. He is a major part of your life and always will be. Look at the window." The child looked up and stopped crying just to give way to a smile.

"HE WAS HERE! LOOK MOMMY FROST IS ON THE WINDOW! It's like your story Frost is the prince of Ice that rescues the princesses from the scary King Of Hatred." The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"That's all I can really remember as to what happened to make me think the Sandman used to exist at one point. After all he wasn't really there when I had the Nightmares of my mother dieing. Actually he never was there for me when I had nightmares and my mother's stories were mostly about Frost being a prince that would rescue me from some bad guy filled with hate. Hate for me and a desire to see me surfer before trying to kill me. My mom never did hold anything back. But whenever I saw that Frosted window pane I couldn't help but smile. I guess I started to believe that the guardians existed at some point slowly one by one now that I think about it. My memory isn't that great." Cat sighed it was hard to remember her past after all she spent 10 years trying to forget. Opening her eyes she looked into Jack's eye's just to see realization shine in them a smile playing on his lips.

"So your that girl... I used to come around your place all the time just to listen to your mother's stories about the Frost prince and Ice princess. It was quiet an amazing story. I liked it a lot that's when I got the idea to start leaving frost on your window. I didn't know that was you. You never came out to play and your window was always locked so I could never get in. Back then though your hair was white as snow and your eyes were gray as the sky on a snowy day. You were beautiful and so carefree. Don't get me wrong your beautiful even now but your hair is darker and so are your eyes. What happened?" Jack sat there amazed not only was this the girl he used to visit and cheer up after she had a Nightmare but he could not help but wonder what could have happened to make her look so different.

"Wait you used to visit me? How come I never saw you? I mean clearly I can see you so why couldn't I see you back then?" Cat was confused if Jack was around like he said he was then how come she never saw him?

"Do you remember the story? I would like to hear it again." Jack's voice was soft almost a lullaby. He could tell she was bothered by what was going on so he decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah I remember it... I'll try and not leave anything out." Cat asked closing her eyes again remembering the story her mother used to tell her.

A/N: The next chapter will be the story. It's a long one so I thought it would be best if it had it's own chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. Thanks for the review guys I love em ^_^. Hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time bye


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 10

Once upon a time there was a young woman who went by the name Ice princess. She had hair that looked like freshly fallen snow and eyes to match the sky on a snowy day. She was beautiful always happy and playful however she was never allowed to leave her home. Her father would not permit it for he wanted her power and sought to destroy the girl's happy life no matter what it took. He was filled with so much hatred for the girl he became known as the King of Hatred.

"Why does my father hate me so?" The woman had asked the man in the moon one night as she stared up at him. All she wanted was to be loved by the man she called father. Was that too much to ask?

"Because he wants what he feels is his. Don't worry child the Prince of winter will come and save you he will be your guiding light." The moon responded to the girl knowing his words would bring some comfort but not much. Sighing, the women nodded and went to bed. The next day she was summoned to the throne room by her father. Fear gripped her tightly she feared the worst. Never did her father summon her to the throne room before never did he summon her before in general. Something big was going on but what it was she would have to wait to find out. Upon entering the room her eyes found a young man standing before her father pale skinned, hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as ice. He was the most handsome guy she has ever met then again he was the only man she had ever met.

"Ice this is Frost he will be taking care of a few issues around the castle. Do NOT get in his way and DO NOT talk to him. Frost I expect you to carry out my orders promptly and with no dely. You are dismissed and Ice we need to talk." The girl nodded and took one last glace at the man before noticing the hate in his eyes. Was that directed towards her or her father she didn't know. What she did know was that her father was now standing.

"Child you are now 17 no longer a child in this kingdom, which means I will no longer treat you like one. Guards lock her in her room no one is to enter without my permission." The girl's eyes widened in shock, was she really going to be a prisoner in her own room? It was bad enough he never let her leave the castle. But now he was never going to let her leave her room? This was crazy before she could say a word the guards grabbed her by her arms and began to drag her off to her room. Silently she cried as she walked the halls with the guards holding her firmly on both sides. They were making sure she could not escape them.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady, guys. It's barbaric. What do you say to letting her go and no one gets hurt?" The princess looked up to see the man from earlier. Frost was leaning against the wall looking directly at the guards. His Ice blue eyes held only one emotion and that was joy. How could he be so happy while threatening the guards? Was he crazy? The guards would certainly beat him for his disobedience.

"This has nothing to do with you Frost be gone." "Oh but it does you see her father hired me to kill her for him the moment she was locked in her room and you see I don't like the idea of killing someone as pretty as her. A matter of fact I don't kill at all I bring joy and excitement to people. Just because my name is Frost doesn't mean I'm a killer. Now let her go." Frost was no longer leaning against the wall instead he was standing in front of the guards ready to fight if need be. At once the guard on the girl's left side let her go and drew his sword.

"You were to keep quiet about your mission Frost and if what you say is true, then the king won't mind if I strike you down." The guard charged at Frost sword slashing horizontally only to miss the man and receive a punch to his face and a swift kick to his knees. The guard fell to the ground and Frost immediately charged the second guard. The man only had enough time to let the girl's arm go before he received a punch to his gut knocking him out.

"Come with me. I'm going to take you away from this place." Frost held his hand out to the girl only to have her hesitate. Why should she trust him? He had said her father had hired him to kill her so why should she trust this man? As if reading her mind the man smiled.

"Like I said I don't kill people I bring joy to them. Please trust me I'll protect you now and forever." The woman smiled and took his hand. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust him. At once the two sped down the hall way sneaking around corners and past the guards that were on patrol. Soon the front doors were insight all they had to do was walk through them and they would be free. Waiting till it was clear they both made a dash for the door quickly swinging them open and bolting out them. The air was cold and snow layered the ground. Never in all her life has she ever been outside. It was an amazing feeling the freedom she now had.

"Thank you… um where are we going?" It was only after walking for a bit did she realize he was still holding her hand and escorting her someplace. The snow only seemed to get deeper and the air colder yet it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. It actually felt refreshing on her skin.

"You'll see. I think you'll enjoy it when you see it. So why are you called the Ice princess? You don't seem like a cold person to me." The woman blushed and bowed her head. How could she tell him she was the Ice Queen reincarnated? How could she tell him she was supposed to be a cold heartless being when she didn't act it?

"I'm the Ice Queen reincarnated I'm supposed to be cold but I don't feel that way… I guess that's why my father wants me dead…" The man smiled and drew her into a hug. He patted her on the head and began to drag her off once more. They were walking for quite some time before they finally stopped in front of a hug ice palace.

"Welcome to my home." He let go of the girl's hand and bowed to her. Ice stood there amazed at the place before her. Was this really his home? If so did that make him a prince? The words of the man in the moon rang threw her mind at that very moment and she smiled.

"Let me guess you're the Prince of Winter." The man nodded a huge grin now plastered on his face at the recognition he was given. Taking her hand he escorted her inside and showed her around.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like. As I said before I will protect you no matter what." And stayed there she did. Days quickly became weeks that then turned into months then finally years. The two were happy together and even got married. The King of Hatred was not pleased with the turn of events but he could do nothing for his daughter was under the protection of winter. He could not rival that power and so he just faded away never to be heard from again.

A/N: Okay personally I find this chapter a little lame but I wrote it as if a mother was telling her daughter a story about herself. Some time down the line I might rewrite this chapter and make it a little more interesting. Please review or message me your opinions greatly matter. Next chapter Cat realizes something about the story she just told. I hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 11

Cat continued to lie on Jack's lap even after the story was over. It felt so good with him stroking her hair. She felt like a kid again with no cares in the world. A thought then struck her in the story Frost was a man a prince of winter, all her life her mother said to trust in Frost… did she mean Jack Frost? Was the story talking about her and Jack? Her mother always called her the Ice Princess and always made certain she believed in Jack Frost no matter what.

"You know that story sounds a lot like you and me. I mean it mentions my name a lot and you did tell me to call you Ice at one point. Maybe your mother was trying to tell you something without telling it straight to you." It was as if Jack was reading her very thoughts and Cat found herself nodding in agreement.

"I wish I could remember all that happened when I was a kid. Not the bits and pieces that I do. If I knew they would be this important I wouldn't have made myself forget…" Cat sighed and opened her eyes, she found herself staring straight into Jack's eyes the emotions that were there never ceased to amaze her. Sitting up from her resting place she immediately leaned in and gave Jack a kiss one that he quickly took over. Shifting their bodies on the bed Jack ended up pinning Cat to her bed all the while deepening the kiss. Slowly he licked her lips begging for permission. At first she was hesitant but that soon gave way as she found herself opening her month in response. Slowly Jack's tong explored the inside of her mouth tasting every inch of her causing her to moan in pleasure. Jack's hands began to roam her body and at once she broke the kiss.

"Jack… I-" "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. I'll wait till your ready, and you better be ready there won't be any going back and I won't hold back." Jack playfully smiled at her as he placed another kiss on her lips. Cat's face turned bright red, did that really just happen? Did he just openly admit he wanted her? What got her though was the fact he was willing to wait for her. Her heart began to beat faster as if it would burst from her chest. At once she felt alone and sad when Jack got off her. She wanted him close to her again she wanted to feel him beside her, holding her, keeping her safe and warm. That was a funny thought after all his body was as cold as ice yet it still felt warm to her.

"We should probably head back to North's place. Everyone will be waiting and you have yet to convince me to believe in the Tooth fairy, Sandman and North. Based on what I remember they were never there for me. I wish I could remember the gaps though." Jack stood up and smiled. It was clear an idea formed in his head possibly an answer to her question.

"I know why don't we go see Tooth, after all she's the guardian of memories. She should be able to help you remember your past with your baby teeth." Cat stood up and looked at Jack confused. Is that why the Tooth fairy collected teeth, to help kids remember? She vaguely remembered something like that from her mother's stories but was it actually true? Nodding her head she approached Jack and wrapped her arms around him.

"All right lets go. No guarantees this will work though." Jack smiled and pulled the snow globe out of his pocket. Whispering the words Tooth Palace to the globe he threw it in the air and a portal opened up. Taking Cat by her hand the two walked through the portal and ended up at Toothiana's palace. The place was amazing there were little fairies fling around from place to place coming and going. As for the structure it really did resemble a palace the only thing, it looked as if you had to be able to fly to move from one place to another.

"Hey Jack. What brings you here?" Spinning around Cat came face to face with the hummingbird human hybrid thing once more. She watched as Tooth started to talk to the smaller fairies telling them where to go and what to do.

"We came to see if you have Cat's teeth and would be willing to help her remember her past." Tooth sighed and bowed her head. Something wasn't right and Cat knew it. Why was Tooth looking so sad? Did something happen to her teeth?

"I'm sorry Jack I don't have all of them. I only managed to get a few of them. The others were taken by someone else. I'm sorry Cat I won't be able to help you retain ALL of your memories but only some of them. Are you still willing to try?" Cat nodded it was better than nothing. Also if Tooth really could make her remember the past then maybe she really could believe in her again. That however was a big maybe after all she never did remember waking up and finding money under her pillow when she lost her tooth. Cat watched as Tooth spoke to one of her little fairies and off it flew to return moments later with a gold cylinder with Cat's face on it. The fairy placed the cylinder in Cat's hand and gently touched it. The cylinder gave off a weak glow and at once Cat was seeing images of her past.

The first image Cat saw was of the night she told Jack about. The night she started to believe the Sandman used to exist. She watched as a woman stepped into her room. At once she realized the figure as her mother and watched as she began to speak to the younger her.

"Listen to me Catherine. My little Ice Princess the Sandman would usually come to fight this evil away, but your father is blocking him from helping you. He's desperately trying child believe in him. Don't just rely on your own power to help you break free. Believe and wake from this Nightmare." Catherine then noticed something glittering. Gold dust could be seen above the child's head and the nightmare faded. The Sandman had come he had stopped the Nightmare but the nightmare she had was so frightening she didn't stay asleep long enough to see the peaceful dream the Sandman delivered to her. So it was her own fear that prevented her from really believing in him, but what about Tooth, Bunnymund and North? Were they really there too but somehow stopped by her father too? Her mother did say it was her father's doing.

The scene went black and another played, it was the day she lost her first Tooth. She couldn't remember what happened that day, all she remembered about it was that her father was away at work and her mother had a smile on her face. The only other thing she remembered was her mother telling her not to tell her dad that she lost it. For that matter she was told to never tell her dad when she lost a tooth. Back then she didn't understand why but now she had a guess he was somehow involved in her not believing.

"You should put that under your pillow dear and the Tooth Fairy will give you something special in return. She simply adores teeth especially ones that are properly taken care of. Now come on and let's get ready for bed." Cat watched as the younger her nodded and went with her mother. Up the stairs they went and into her small room. Carefuly the tooth was placed under the pillow and lights were turned off. The room was dark and all Cat could see was a younger her sleeping. She watched as the young girl suddenly sat up and looked around her room as if something was different. Why couldn't she remember this day and why did she have a grin on her face?

"She came. The Tooth Fairy really came. I wish I saw her. I can't wait to tell mommy tomorrow." She watched as the girl moved her pillow and sure enough there laid a quarter in place of the tooth.

"So Tooth, or at least one of her fairies did visit me as a child. She really did come… but then why did it stop? I clearly remember waking up to finding no tooth and no money. Wait Tooth said she had some of my teeth not all of them… does that mean someone else was taking them before she could get them?" It dawned on her if her father interfered with the sandman then who was to say he didn't interfere with the Tooth fairy's job? But how, how was it possible for a human to interfere with the guardians?

"Your mother isn't human brat no one can see her. I'm going to be your worst Nightmare when I'm through with you, I will have my way in the end." Cat turned around to see the scene change. She was standing in the living room with her father and he looked pissed. He was glareing at her trying to intimidate her but she stood strong and glared back.

"Your lieing mommy is too human. People see her every day when she goes out. If she wasn't human then what is she?" The child placed her hand on her small hips. She wasn't going to back down this man needed to get a reality check.

"She's a guardian whose time is almost up. And you my dear will share in her fate when the time is right. Now if you'll excuse me your mother's time ends now." The little girl's eyes widened as she saw the knife being withdrawn from behind the man.

"MOMMY!" The woman came running into the room and froze in the door way. Cat's eyes widened in surprise she remembered this. This was the night her dad killed her mom but the conversation they had before it all happened she had entirely forgotten. She wanted it to end she didn't want to see any more for she knew the rest.

"CAT!" Jack's voice brought her back to reality and the realization that she was laying in his arms on the floor worry in his eyes. Tooth was kneeling beside her worry clearly written on her face as she looked at her to the cylinder lying on the floor.

"Are you alright? What happened? This has never happened before. Can you stand?" Cat smiled and nodded. With the help of Jack Cat was once again able to stand on her own two feet. She looked at tooth and hugged the woman catching both Tooth and Jack off guard.

"Thank you. You really were there for me when I was younger. My father must have taken my teeth to make me stop believing in you. Just like some how he managed to stop Sandy from saving me from the Nightmare I had when I was a child. I think it's safe to say my father had a lot to do with interfering with the guardians… the question is though why?" She looked at Jack and as if guessing what he was going to say next she responded with a smile.

"Yeah I believe in the Tooth Fairy and The Sandman once more. Now all that's left is North… I just have to remember what happened to make me stop believing in him and how my father could have been involved." Jack smiled and nodded things were starting to look up especially when he noticed her hair and eyes becoming lighter. He still didn't get that and neither did she. What did it mean when her hair and eyes became lighter and darker? Maybe Sophie knew he would ask her when he got the chance.

A/N: Okay I know crappy description on Tooth's palace but hey I didn't know really how to describe it, it's such a complicated place. Things seem to be getting heated now aren't they ^_^ well soon we will be getting into a lot of fights and kidnapping and realizations and transformations and other wired stuff so I hope you guys enjoyed till next time review or message thanks and good bye.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 12

"Cat about the guardian thing, you know with Manny choosing you. Will you at least consider-" "NO!" Both girls looked at Jack. His body was slightly stiff and his hand clenched his staff tightly. He looked pissed even his eyes said he wasn't joking around.

"She doesn't have to consider it. I won't allow it." Cat looked confused why was he so pissed? Why didn't he want her to be a guardian? Who the hell was he to make up her mind?!

"That's not your decision to make Frost but my own. I have the right to choose wither or not I become a guardian you can't decide for me." It was now her turn to look pissed off and glare at Jack. She watched as he loosened up and sighed.

"If you become a guardian it means you have to die and leave this life behind Cat… do you really want to die?" Cat's expression immediately changed from pissed to shock. She didn't realize she had to die to become a guardian, her life would end and she would be reborn as something different. Would she still be herself?

"When you're reborn you don't remember your past life. I didn't at least. I needed the aid of my cylinder to remember who I was in my past life. Do you really want to start over?" Jack looked hurt as if someone had ripped his heart out. Cat felt the same way and just walked over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"I never said I was going to be a guardian nor did I say I'll consider it. I don't ever want to forget what I just remembered or lose what I have." She tilted her head up and placed her hand upon Jacks face. Jack smiled and pulled her in close for a kiss. Of course that didn't last long for Toothiana cleared her throat making the teens aware she was still there.

"Don't mind me you two but shouldn't you get going? North is the only one left for her to believe in once more so do your job and get to it Jack." Tooth smiled at the red faced teens and flew off leaving them there in silence.

"So um... off to North's workshop?" Cat couldn't stand the silence she had to break it but even then her words didn't seem to get rid of the awkward air between them. She quietly watched as Jack performed the familure routine of opening the portal that they would take to North's. Stepping threw the portal they ended up back in the room she had spent the night with Jack in.

"Let's go find North, knowing him he should be in his workshop. He has amazing ice sculptures you have to see with your own eyes to believe. He's truly a man of wonder." Jack took Cat by the hand and escorted her out of the room. Cat didn't realize it when she was first here because she was pissed but now that she was calm this place was like a maze. So many twists and turns one could easily get lost if they didn't know their way. She was so greatful that Jack was holding her hand for many times she had stopped just to stare in wonder at the place. The one thing that really got her were the elves. They just ran around the workshop doing bizarre things. One actually wrapped itself in Christmas lights and stood on a motor while its friend plugged the motor in. Sure enough the elf lit up and was being shocked at the same time. What were they thinking? Weren't they supposed to be making the toys? Why were they fooling around?

"In here. This is North's office." Cat nodded to Jack as the boy knocked on the door. Soon after the door opened and there stood North a giant grin on his face.

"Welcome back. Tooth sent word saying you be here soon. So Miss Silverwing, ready to believe in the Guardian of Wonder?" Cat looked at North surprised, how was it he knew her last name? If she remembered correctly all she said when they first met was that her name was Catherine. So how did he know it?

"I know every child in world. I have list of Naughty and Nice I have to know their names. You were always on the Nice list. For child you had nice handwriting and never asked for much. I still remember day when you asked for charm bracelet with a snowflake on it. I delivered it straight to your mother knowing how bad you wanted it and I knew your father would not be pleased." Cat stood there silently thinking back to when she got the gift. It was hazy but she remembered her mother handing her the small box saying Santa delivered it straight to her to give to Cat. Opening it up there it was a silver bracelet with the snowflake charm dangling from it. It was beautiful and it really made her day when she put it on she remembered her father walking in glaring.

"Didn't I say not to pick that thing up for her? The child needs to learn there is no such thing as Santa. He is just a myth a story you made up and can never be real." Cat remembered feeling sad thinking her mother had lied to her but what made her feel worse was when her father snatched the bracelet from her wrist and threw it out the window into the snow. A place where she could never go for he never let her out of the house. She was so lost in thought she didn't see the small box North retrieved from his desk. Only did she notice it when he held it out to her.

"I know what happened with old one so here is something new." Cat looked up to him puzzled but took the box and opened it. Sure enough laying in there was a silver bracelet with not only a diamond snowflake but an emerald Christmas tree, a gold spiral, a ruby egg and a silver tooth. The other thing she noticed was an engraving on the bracelet. It said 'Never stop believing we are always there for you. Wishes do come true.' A tear fell from Cat's eyes as she stared at the bracelet in wonder without hesitation she hugged North and began to cry uncontrollably.

"There there it's alright you need not cry. Your mother was a good friend to us all though Jack never met her. We truly did our best to help you as child but things were out of our hands. We did not know your father was such a dark man. Forgive us." "He's right shelia if I had known what your father was up to I would have hidden my eggs inside your house and stuck around for you to find me." Cat turned around to see Bunnymund, Sophie, Tooth and Sandy standing behind Jack. Jack's face was priceless he was in shock that everyone was here and then he narrowed his eyes as if they were up to something.

"Thank you… all of you I should be the one to apologize though. I never should have doubted my mother's words… but if all of you are real, yes that means I do believe in you North, then that means my mother was truly never human… what does that make me?" Cat was lost in thought for only a second because Jack had distracted her by removing her bracelet from the box and putting it on her.

"It looks better on you then in the box. Cat just because your mother wasn't human doesn't make you any different. You are who you are. You're Catherine Silverwing a very lively young woman…" He leaned in close and whispered softly in her ear.

"A woman I have fallen for and will protect always." Her cheeks turned bright red and a smile played on her face the next thing anyone knew her hair had changed color once more. It was now a dirty white, not gray but not white. Even her eyes had changed they were now there normal color, and held joy in them they actually held an emotion other then nothingness. Jack smiled when he saw this and wanted to kiss her but didn't want to be interrupted by everyone else like last time.

"Thanks Jack… now back to the real problem at hand." Cat became serious all of a sudden and everyone's smiles faded. Why was she so serious what was she going to say next? What was going on in her mind?

"The Man in the Moon warned us of my father so that means he is up to no good. The question is what does he plan on doing? If Moon man is warning you guys it obviously means he's a threat to the children. I'll help in any way I can but that doesn't mean I choose to be a Guardian." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then again everyone knew what her father was after, that is everyone but Jack and Cat. How could they let her know he was after her without spilling the beans?

"Well we know one thing the innocent nature in kids is slowly fading causing them to be on the Naughty list where they would normally be on the Nice list. Perhaps your father has a hand in that? More importantly how was your father able to kill a guardian? Your mother was a guardian after all so how is it possible?"

Cat thought hard on it back to when she watched her memories back at Tooth's palace. Something about that night didn't sit right with her. There was more to that memory but what was it? Why couldn't she remember?

"Maybe I can be of some insight." The room went dark a cold chill ran down everyone's spine. There was only one person who could deliver such fear other then Pitch.

"Scarlet, what are you doing here in my workshop? Shouldn't you be with Pitch? Is he up to no good again? We won't allow it." North was looking all over to find this person named Scarlet but could not find her. Cat suddenly felt a chill run down her spine as someone played with her hair she was frozen to the spot and dared not move.

"What a pretty little girl you are my dear. Don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble I'm here to help. Pitch is currently at home doing the chores while I'm out and about. I can help her remember what she has forgotten. True Tooth there is the guardian of memories but keep in mind I'm the guardian of time. I can make her relive her Nightmare from beginning to end. I can make her relive the night her mother died and all will be answered then." Jack glared at the woman and swung his staff at her. At once Scarlet jumped back avoiding the attack and laughed.

"No need to be so defensive boy I was just offering my help but if you don't want it…" Cat immediately turned around and faced the woman hope in her eyes. Even if it meant reliving the Nightmare all over again and watching her mother die right before her eyes again she had to do it. She had to remember what happened that night.

"WAIT! I'LL DO IT!" Cat didn't want the woman to go she needed to know. She had to know. Jack looked at Cat concerned, he knew Scarlet could be trusted to keep her word but there always was a price that had to be paid for her help. As if reading Jack's mind Scarlet smiled

"There is no charge this time Jack Frost after all what she remembers will help Pitch and me as well. Innocent children have the sweetest of Nightmares while monstrous children actually enjoy their fears. Where is the fun in that? Now then keep in mind child you will only be an observer. You will not be able to interfere in any way you will be forced to just watch what unfolds before your eyes so pay close attention to what happens or you may miss something of importance." Cat nodded and walked over to the woman with raven black hair and ruby eyes. Her long strapless black skin tight dress rippled with power as she placed a lace gloved hand upon Cat's head.

"Enjoy your trip." There was a flash of light and at once Cat was gone. Jack glared at Scarlet not knowing what to say to the woman only fear gripped him as he worried about how Cat would fare by herself.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one. The next chapter will be about the night Cat's mother died in detail so pretty much the prologue and the memory she regained at Tooth's palace combined with more detail. Hope you guys enjoy ^_^ Thank you and leave me reviews and or messages… by the way what is a beta-reader? I never heard of it XD Again special Thanks to chibichibiichigo for the support. You guys really should read her stuff it is great ^_^ Also Special thanks to Wrayth-Pariah read wrayth's stuff to its good ^_^ Bye for now


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 13

Darkness that is all Cat could see it was everywhere she looked. Decideing that standing around wasn't going to change anything she began to walk. Eventually she came across a weired looking door. It was White with spots of red that looked almost like blood. She reached for the door knob but it would not turn.

"Are you sure you want to continue? There will be no turning back once you see what's beyond the door." Quickly Cat turned around and came face to face with a young child. Her hair was white as freshly fallen snow and her eyes matched that of the sky on a snowy day. She wore an icy blue dress that came right above her knees and a white jacket. She also wore black socks and blue ankle boots. The most disturbing thing to Cat was this child was her. She was looking at herself as a child. Why was she here though? Why was she telling her there was no going back?

"What do you mean? I need to know what happened that night. It's the only way to figure out what is going on in the pre-" The child raised her hand and shook her head cutting Cat off.

"Yes it is true that the answers you seek lay beyond that door and yes it will help with the current situation, but do YOU want to know what happened? Are YOU ready to face the truth? If you're not ready then all will be lost when you find the answers you seek." Cat stood there pondering what the child her said. Was she ready? Did she really want to know? Just then something caught her eye it was her charm bracelet dangling around her wrist. A smile crossed her face and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready. I need to know what happened that night. I need to know what my father really is." The child smiled and nodded. With a wave of her hand Cat heard a clicking sound come from the door. Once again she placed her hand on the knob and turned. This time the door flew open and she walked into the bright light.

Cat watched as a younger her sat in the living room next to her mother, her father nowhere in sight. The two were enjoying the warm fire while outside it snowed.

"Mommy, why does daddy hate us so much? Why does he keep us locked up like animals?" The mother smiled weakly to the child and shook her head. How would she answer the child? Was there a good reason behind it?

"Your father isn't a normal person dear. Remember the story of the Ice Queen I used to tell you?" The child nodded waiting in anticipation to what her mother had to say next.

"Well what that story left out was the fact that the Ice Queen had a son one filled with hatred. He despised his mother for falling in love for he felt it made her weak. He liked it when she was a cold heartless person he felt that she was stronger that way. So when she fell in love her power faltered. At least that is what he thought but in truth she had actually gotten stronger. One night the son went to his mother's bedroom and killed her. With her last breath she told her son he would never get her power it would be reincarnated into a child more worthy then him. The man was furious and from that day forward he searched for the child that was deemed more worthy then him. Sadly your father is that man reincarnated and somehow managed to tap into his power. Do not fear your father for as long as I live I will protect you from him." The girl smiled and hugged her mother.

It was starting to get late and the child heard the car door slam, her father was home. She watched as her mother stood up and went into the kitchen. She was going to get supper ready like every night even though daddy never appreciated it. Silently Cat sat as she watched her father walk through the door and place his bag down. He walked over to her and forced her on to her feet. His hands were cold and his eyes looked different there was a murderous look to them one she feared. Letting her go the man smiled and took a step back.

"Did I ever tell you I died a while back? I was reborn with new strength and power. All that's left is to rid myself of obstacles." The man smiled darkly as he took a step towards the girl.

"Stay away I'll get mommy if you get any closer… your different daddy." The girl slightly cowered before the man and watched as his smile widened.

"Your mother isn't human brat no one can see her. I'm going to be your worst Nightmare when I'm through with you, I will have my way in the end." She was standing in the living room with her father and he looked pissed. He was glaring at her trying to intimidate her but she stood strong and glared back.

"Your lieing mommy is too human. People see her every day when she goes out. If she wasn't human then what is she?" The child placed her hand on her small hips. She wasn't going to back down this man needed to get a reality check.

"She's a guardian whose time is almost up. And you my dear will share in her fate when the time is right. Now if you'll excuse me your mother's time ends now." The little girl's eyes widened as she saw the knife being withdrawn from behind the man.

"MOMMY!" The woman came running into the room and froze in the door way. Her eyes held fear, not for her safety but for her child's.

"RUN CATHERINE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Cat didn't know what to do she was scared stiff. Her little legs refused to move. It was only until her mother blocked her father's swing did it dawn on Cat that her father was trying to kill her mother.

"STOP IT DADDY! DON'T YOU LOVE US?!" The man swung the knife once more this time slashing the woman's arm causing her to stubble back a bit.

"Love you. Ha why would I love a woman of purity and a child who's the reincarnated Ice Queen? I just want your powers. Once I kill you both your powers will be mine. Of course you would have to die twice brat." A dark aura enveloped the man when it died down the man now stood there with jet black hair and grey eyes. He no longer looked like her father but a villain from a nightmare. Fear gripped the child and at once she took off running to her bedroom and hiding under her bed.

"This has to be a Nightmare. That's it, it is a Nightmare I dreamt this before. Wait in the dream no one came but if this is real then the phone." At once she bolted out from under her bed and went to the small phone she had kept hidden in her room in case of emergencies. She called 9-1-1 and told them what was happening. At once her heart sank when the person on the other line told her she didn't have a mother and that she was truly sorry for her sudden passing but she shouldn't call the police with such lies. The phone went dead and she hung up. This was worse than the Nightmare for it was really happening. Everything was the same as in her dream.

At once she jumped when she heard a scream come from her parent's room. Quickly she slipped out of her room and began to run through the dark hallways. Her grey eyes darted around for the familure door that lead into her parent's room. Finding the door she had been looking for she pushed open the door to see her mother laying on the ground a pool of her own blood circling her.

"MOMMY!" The young girl cried out as she raced to her mother's side. The woman smiled sweetly to her daughter as she stroke her hair.

"You must run. You must never let him find you. When the time comes my spell will be undone and you will need the protection of Frost... look to The Man In The Moon if you ever lose your way… you are Innocence reincarnated." The little girl nodded as she took hold of her mother's hand and began to weep.

"My precious little Ice Princess… Be safe and know I'm always with you…" The woman's hand became limp and her eyes closed. The child stifled a scream as more tears ran down her face. Cat watched in dismay at all that happened. But what caught her eye was something she had missed as a child. Her mother's body gave off a soft glow that then transpired over to her causing her younger self to glow. What had happened? What had taken place between her mother and her in that very moment? She watched as the younger her gathered up what little strength she had left and ran. She watched as the child ran out of the room pass her father, who made a grab for her, down the stairs and out the front door never looking back. The scene went black and Cat stood alone in the emptiness.

"I was hoping to see you sooner dear. But I guess better late than never." Cat turned around her eyes widening. She could not believe her eyes. Was she imagining things or did her mother truly stand before her now?

"Mother…" Cat fell to her knees tears streaking her face. Was this real?

A/N: Ha leaving it off at a cliff hanger. Sorry about that I just felt what transpires between Cat and her mother now deserves a chapter of its own. I mean hey her mother died and it's been 10 years since then they have a lot to talk about. Hope you guys enjoyed bye for now please review and or message me thanks ^_^


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 14

The woman walked over to Cat and gently placed her hand upon her head. She simply stroked her hair trying to soothe the girl. She didn't want to see her cry and it broke her heart just to see how her daughter looked.

"Its alright Catherine, my Little Ice Princess. Everything is okay you need not cry." Cat immediately hugged her mother. How was this possible her mother was dead, how could she be here right before her?

"How? How is this possible? You died I watched you die right before me." The woman hugged her back and continued to gently stroked her hair.

"I'm from the past, not the present. I asked Scarlet to bring me here for I saw you would be here looking for answers. Remember that night I told you to stay in your room and not come out for I wouldn't be home?" Cat nodded, she remembered that day well. It was the first time her mother left the house leaving her alone with her father.

"Well I went to see Scarlet and told her what I saw and asked her to bring me here. Now that I am here I can answer your questions I know you have been dieing to ask." Cat fell silent. This was really happening her mother was really here and she was willing to answer questions that Cat could not find answers to.

"Whats going on with me? Why is the Man in the moon saying I'm to be a guardian? What does dad have to do with any of this?" One question after another came from Cat's lips. She could not help herself there was just too much to ask and so little time. At least she felt like she was running out of time.

"One question at a time my dear." The woman took a step back and examined her daughter. Oh how she had grown into a fine lady. But now she had to answer her and she was going to start from the beginning.

"Catherine, you are a special child. You are the reincarnation of the Ice Queen as well as the guardian of innocence. When I died my power went into you, it was always your destiny to continue on in my place. As to whats happening to you... well dear the more you close yourself off to the world the more tainted your innocent nature becomes. There are many paths for you to take. One will lead you to becoming the cold heartless Ice Queen another will lead you to being the guardian of Innocence... however there is a third path but you must find it on your own." The woman stood there as if contemplating something. With a weak smile the woman sighed.

"My dear your father wishes to obtain the power of the ice queen and use it to bring about another ice age where no one can live safely. In order to do that he is going to try and kill you. You see he is the son of the original Ice queen reincarnated. He seeks his mother's power. I know your afraid but I also fear that in order to fulfill your destiny you must die once. Your human body must perish and make way for you immortal one." Cat looked at her mother eyes filled with fear. So she really had to die and her father is looking to kill her.

"But if I die then won't dad get my power? And what will happen to the innocence of the world? Wait I'm the reason why kids are acting more like monsters now a days aren't I." The woman nodded to Cat's questions and allowed herself to sigh once more.

"The first time you die will not cause your father to obtain your power. It is if he kills you a second time he will. As for the innocence of the world it will be lost till another child is born destined to become the guardian the kids need." Cat stood still letting everything sink in. So this was her destiny and she had three paths she could choose. The path she would walk was a no brainier she would become the guardian of innocence. The kids needed her and that ment she now had to face her demons. But who can help her? As if she was reading her mind Cat's mother drew the girl into another hug.

"Trust Frost and the rest of the Guardians they will help you on the right path. You are destined to be with them no matter what path you choose. Also my dear I approve of Frost, he is a real catch." Cat's face became bright red as she berried her face into her mother's shirt. Why on earth would she say that?! Yeah okay he was a hot even though his skin was cold. Yeah his eyes fascinated her and there was that time they kissed... thinking about all this just made her turn even reader if that was at all possible.

"Moooommmmm... don't embarrass me like that... Yeah I kissed him and well he kissed me but... I don't know... it might have been a caught in the moment event. I don't know..." Her mind trailed off it hurt her to say those words. Was it really a caught in the moment event or was there a bigger meaning behind it? Her chest ached and her eyes held sadness. She wanted to cry but she didn't know why.

"My sweet don't think that way. I can tell you he is falling for you and you for him. Trust your heart it won't lead you astray. Now I must go the younger you is in need of me and I am sure your friends are worried about you. Namely Jack Frost good luck my dear I will see you again." The woman faded from view leaving Cat by herself in the void of darkness. Just how was she suppose to get back now? Was there a door or some spell she had to say? Before she could even start walking she felt a slight tug on her body and the next thing she knew she was being embraced by a familiar white haired teen.

"YOUR BACK! I was was worried as hell its been three days already. What happened?" Cat's eyes widened in confusion. Three days had gone by yet it only felt like hours time travel was a most complicated event after all.

"I got answers to my questions... we all need to talk..." North nodded and motioned all to fallow. Scarlet on the other hand just smiled and waved good bye before vanishing into the darkness around them.

Everyone was now situated at a table that Cat guessed was the dinning hall and she began her tale. From meeting the younger her that told her life would be different if she walked through the door to meeting her mother. Of course she left out the embarrassing part about Jack not wanting everyone to know that detail. After her tale all sat in silence not sure what to say. Finally Jack decided to break the silence.

"So basically your mom told you that you had to die at least once regardless of what path you choose... I don't believe that... I won't let you die." Jack stormed out of the room pissed at the idea that his Cat had to die. Did he really just think that? When did he start feeling that she was his? He needed space he needed to think this was the worst Christmas eve so far. North sighed and stood up shaking his head he saw the worry in Cat's eyes and smiled.

"Do not worry. He'll be alright in time. Give him space to think, now I must be off presents don't deliver themselves." With that North left the room to get ready for his journey around the world. Cat soon stood up and excused herself from the room. She was going to find Jack and talk with him. She was scared of dieing but if it had to be done then who was she to argue?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I had a lot going on in my life between work and a loved one passing. I will try to update as often as I can so please forgive me. Hope you guys enjoyed. Bye for now please review and or message me thanks ^_^


End file.
